How to Love
by impossible-dreams
Summary: Alanna was not stupid, she knew many things. She could count to ten when she was under a year old, and she learned fencing, archery and riding as soon as she was able. However her teachers had neglected to teach her how to love...Pairings to be decided...
1. Chapter 1 To Return

Alanna left the Bazhir with a heavy heart. Saying goodbye to her friends was hard, but she had other problems.

The squirming bundle that she had with her was voicing her concerns through crying.

"Alianne, shush…"

She quieted at her mother's voice, and Alanna took some comfort in this. Letting go of Moonlight's reigns, she held the baby closer to her.

"You know that you're going to have to be good when we get to Corus, and I'll let you see everyone. You may meet your father one day. He doesn't know though…I suppose you won't either."

She got no cries in response, so she continued to talk.

"No one is going to know who your father is…I have the story worked out, remember?"

She ran over her story again, slowly. It was good enough to convince her. She smiled, and then concentrated again on getting to Corus as soon as possible.

* * *

Alanna looked onto the piles of bodies and could hardly recognize the city. She had arrived hours ago, settling herself and Alianne in. She found someone to care for her, after receiving a summon to the city. Now she rode through this foreign place, once filled with life and beauty now marred by chaos and destruction. The rocky road was filled with corpses, as flies swarmed everywhere. She petted Moonlight's mane, as they trotted through streets reeking of blood and death. The Bazhir called it the smell of death, and it was one that Alanna was all too familiar with.

She slowly dismounted from Moonlight and walked on foot to the place, being careful to avoid stepping on stray body parts.

"Eleni?" She called out.

The healer looked up at her, her face creased with wrinkles and spotted with dirt and blood.

"Alanna!" She hugged her like a daughter.

"What happened?"

Eleni laughed dryly, her age becoming suddenly apparent, "Is it not obvious, Ralon of Malven…or Scar…"

"Claw…"

"Claw, sorry my memory is not what it used to be," she smiled slightly, but it faded, "Claw's cronies are still loose, and they roused the peasants. The Lower Parts went into a rage and those with half a mind tried to stop them. The palace guards and a few knights came down to see what the fight was. It ended in this…" She waved her hands around.

Alanna took a look around, "The damage?"

"Too many to count…" Eleni sighed again, remorse filling her.

"Do you need…any help?" She indicated what she meant by taking the other woman's hand.

"Thank you, I have spent much of the last few days healing." She sighed.

Alanna let the purple fire slide out from her fingers to join Eleni.

"You should go, there are many more talented healers that can work. You should save your strength."

Alanna was puzzled, "For what...?"

"My son to start…" Eleni grinned slightly and then disappeared into the crowd.

Alanna mounted her horse again and lightly encouraged her into a gallop. The countryside turned into a massive blur as she sped on through the crowds and arrived at the entry to the castle.

"Well here we are girl." She whispered to her mount. Moonlight seemingly sighed and slowly trotted up the cobbled path.

* * *

Alanna saw Jon at the end of the hallway, slowly she approached him, saying a soft 'hello'.

Jon smiled at his champion, warm and almost inviting, as he pulled her into a firm hug.

"How are you?" His bright blue eyes met and held hers. He put a hand to her shoulder, protective and worried at the same time.

"I'm fine…" She felt warm at his touch and blushed slightly.

The sensible part of her kicked in, "Jon loves Thayet and I love George, so don't start thinking of rekindling old feelings…"

She still felt a warmth rise in her, and a slight tingle at the spot she touched. She turned slightly, letting his hand drop.

"I'm fine…" She lowered her eyes and broke the gaze.

Jon cleared his throat slightly, "Well I'll see you at dinner." With that he turned and walked down the hall.

Alanna turned, and walked in the other direction, trying to get Jonathan's voice out of her head.

* * *

"Lass!" George's chair flew out from behind him as he ran to welcome the woman entering his chambers. He laughed, scooping her up, spinning her in a circle.

Alanna screamed slightly and then hit him (lightly) when he let her go.

George grinned, "You're back!"

"No George, I'm still in the Bazhir camps brushing sand off my clothes, in the _warm_ weather and…"

George kissed her firmly, "I've missed ye' lass." His voice was husky.

"I can see that." She smiled slightly.

"We were worried ye weren't gonna return…" George's eyes held hers, giving her a shaky feeling.

"George, you know I have to return, I have commitments to Tortall."

"Aye lass, but don't you also have commitments to me?" His voice was quiet.

She broke off the conversation, "George, not now." She turned to close the door and he followed her, taking a step closer to her.

"If not now, then when lass? We've been dancin' around the issue for some time now. When are we going to sit and talk about it, were ye' just playin with me fragile heart?"

Alanna laughed, "Your heart is as fragile as the castle walls George, and we both know it."

"Still 'Lanna, ye haven't answered me question." He turned serious, giving her an even look.

"I do want to marry, but I'm not ready to announce it to court yet…" She sighed.

George's eyes showed hurt again, "Because of Jon?"

Alanna's frowned, shocked he would ask her that, "Jon's betrothed and has a fiancé who's going to give birth any day now, I'm told. He loves her, and she loves him,

right…?"

Something flashed in George's eyes, a look that she didn't recognize. She wanted to ask him about it, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Then why?"

"George, I have a few things…that I need to care for…" she hoped he didn't know what she was talking about.

He paused, "I understand…" it was quiet, and then a small smile came up, "I've waited fer ye'already 'Lanna. I don't see why a few months'll matter!"

Alanna gave him a small smile in return, "Thank you…"

With that George kissed her again, a quick, but firm press to her lips and he turned around.

"I do love you lass…" He murmured.

"You'd better." She muttered back.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 To Pair Up

I updated this chapter to not include Daine...I'll add her later!

-MK

* * *

Alanna sat alone in her room.

"I'd heard you were back!" Cythera smiled, blonde hair swinging behind her.

Alanna laughed, giving her a hug.

"I'm back…"

"It's about time too. Gary and I were both worried you'd go mad."

"I'm already mad remember?"

Cythera laughed, ladylike and prim. She then smiled, "We've all missed you Alanna."

"I was gone for a couple of months, and everyone acts like I've been gone fore years…I've been away from the palace before." Alanna huffed.

"You missed a lot, the delegation from Carthak… Jon's been wandering about the palace waiting for the wedding. They still haven't set a date, but Thayet said she wouldn't get married until she had the baby…you knew about her…"

"…getting pregnant, I did."

Cythera's eyes were sympathetic, "Are you all right with that?"

Alanna smiled, "Of course I mean Jon had to marry her. He loves her, and I love George."

Cythera nodded absently, "Of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Cythera looked away.

"Spit it out Cythera…"

"Well we all assumed that you still…Jon…you know…"

"You assumed I like Jon."

"Yes."

"Cythera, I gave George my hand in marriage. I can't go back on that, so unless something drastic happens I'm not going back on my word."

Cythera nodded silently.

"You're right, you can't go back on it."

"Thank you." Alanna smiled from the support.

"Do you love George though?"

Alanna stopped for a moment, Cythera was quiet.

"I think I do, I hope I do. I mean I don't know what love is really." She let out her breath, "I think that what I have with George is as close as it gets to love."

"Then I wish you both a happy marriage." Cythera smiled.

Alanna looked at Cythera, "How did you know you loved Gary?"

Cythera shrugged, "I don't know…it wasn't something that happened overnight. Gary isn't that easy to get close to." She smiles slightly, "I mean after the king and queen dies the castle was so busy and everything went…out of control. I guess one day I just woke up and realized that I'm going to need to settle down one day, and Gary is a great guy. The feeling was mutual so…somehow it escalated into this…" Cythera gestured to her finger.

Alanna sighed, "It's not always so simple.."

"I know." Cythera laughed.

"What?"

"Everything about you is complicated, I guess…don't take this the wrong way, but it makes me feel good about my life."

"Thank you Cythera…" Alanna rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome…and don't forget it!"

* * *

Thayet sat by the window reading when she heard a rustling noise from near the door.

Slowly, she moved to get a dagger out of her boot, and waited for the person to come closer.

"Thayet?" Jonathan called.

"I'm in here."

Jonathan's smiled was large as he saw his wife in the window.

"Are you all right, how's the baby?"

Thayet laughed, "The baby is fine Jon, you should stop worrying."

Jon' smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which unnerved her.

"Jon?"

He sighed, sitting beside her.

"I'm worried Thayet. I'm not going to be a good father and I'll be a total mess…" He sighed.

Thayet put a gentle finger to his lips.

"Stop that, now unless you plan to dangle this child from a window and throw it around, you can't be a bad father. I know you'll be there for the first steps, the first words…everything." Jon's face relaxed.

Thayet leaned her head on his shoulder, and Jon draped his arm over her.

"Now, after you give birth we're going to have to work out the wedding plans…" Jon smiled.

"Imagine if we'd gotten married in this time, I'd be growing every week and the dress maker would be throwing fits!" Jon laughed.

"You know I think you're beautiful no matter what you're in."

Thayet raised an eyebrow, "I'm as big as a horse Jon…"

"But you're still as beautiful as a rose…"

Thayet swatted him lightly, "Don't you start with me now."

Jon gave his most charming smile, and an innocent look.

"Don't try that, I know that look…"

"You're beautiful."

Thayet smiled, "You are a liar Jonathan of Conte."

"Yes, but I'm a good liar, and your liar Thayet jian Wilma…" He then planted a firm kiss on Thayet's mouth.

* * *

"Lass?"

"George."

He had a wicked twinkle to his eyes, as he put his arm around her.

"What?"

"You're going to love the surprise that I cooked up…"

Alanna silently raised an eyebrow, but kept silent, "Did you get me a puppy?" She did, using her best imitation of Delia.

George laughed, "Ye're wit is not good for any of us lass, it's gonna get ye in major trouble one day."

"You forget it already has gotten me in a lot of trouble." Alanna grinned cheekily.

George smiled, and pecked her cheek, "Aye, ye've done me proud."

"So what is this surprise?"

He smiled, "I'm here aren't I?"

She whacked him, "C'mon, is that it?"

He feigned hurt, "Ye're not happy to see me?"

"I'd be as happy to see a pig." She teased.

"Are ye callin me a pig?" He asked stopping.

She continued to walk off, letting him run after her.

"Well?"

"No…pig's too good."

George's jaw dropped and he clutched his chest as he feel to the ground, "Why de ye'insist on breakin me heart lass?"

"Your fragile heart?"

"Aye…me fragile heart."

She laughed, "George Cooper get up…" She gave him a hand to lift him up, but he pulled down, so she toppled on top of him.

"This is cozy, I don't think I'll quite let ye go now…" He rumbled.

Alanna felt chills run down her spine, as George rolled on top of her.

"George…we're in public." Alanna muttered, as he started to kiss her.

"I know, do you care if they see us?" He asked.

She shook her head, and kissed him back this time.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat.

Alanna was blushing furiously as she got up, George helping her.

"Hello Myles…" she looked down.

"You may want to get a room next time." The knight hid his amusement.

Alanna nodded, and kept her eyes on the ground. After Myles had left she soundly hit George.

"What?"

"You know you deserved that…" She huffed and walked away, beet red.

"Aye, that'd be my Lioness…"


	3. Chapter 3 To Mix and Muddle

All right people it's so far

A/G- 6 ppl

A/J- 4 ppl

However if I feel like it I could chage it any moment, just for kicks! I'm evil that way :) And I don't know who Ali's dad is (yet), it may just be some random guy who ditched Alanna after finding out she was pregnant!

This one's long(er), and I'll have chapter four out soon!

Enjoy and Review

-MK (Miki)

* * *

Alanna sat down to meditate like her usual routine. 

She slowly crossed her legs and let her minds drift. Blobs of colours formed in front of her, and she let them sort into pictures.

_She was kissing a man passionately, they were moaning entangled in each other, they fell backward on to the bed._

_A heated display of love, his face slowly formed_

_"Jonathan?"_

_"I love you Alanna."_

_Then everything became blobs of colour again and everything melded and swirled._

Alanna was shocked into the real world by screams from the squirming bundle on her bed.

She took the baby and rocked her slightly.

These were past memories that she was thinking of, things that she should of forgotten. She sighed, rocking Alianne and singing softly to her.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in…"

Cythera came in and followed by Gary and Raoul. They all did a double take.

"Why is there a…?"

Alanna almost laughed, "This would be Alianne of Trebond, my daughter."

They raised eyebrows silently.

"She has your eyes…" Cythera noted, taking the baby for a moment.

"She does, her father was a Bazhir. He left after finding out I was pregnant." Alanna's face was calm for once, eerily calm.

Gary nodded, "She is cute, that nose is awfully familiar…"

"Really?" Alanna asked, "I didn't notice…"

"So she's yours?"

"She is," Alianne started to cry again, making her friends hurry off, letting her tend to the baby.

After they had left Alanna sighed, "I'm sorry I have to lie to them Ali, it's for the better."

If she didn't know better, she would've sworn that the baby smiled at that.

* * *

The news slowly got out that Alanna had a baby. Rumors swirled around the palace, about who the father was. Many said Jonathan and some said George, some said Liam and a few very brave ones suggested Coram (that'd be gross) others settled with Raoul. However, Buri took care of any Riders, Raoul of the Own, Thayet of the serving staff and George took care of the others.

"She's cute…" George cooed to the baby.

Alanna sighed, "She can be a pain though…"

"Her eyes are just like yer's"

Alanna nodded.

George let a breath out, "I suppose that she'll have yer gift, I mean her eyes are like yer's, and she'll probably look like ye when she grows. With dark hair, and that nose…it's familiar." Alianne started to cry again.

"George, it's her father's nose." Alanna took the baby to avoid other inspection. Alianne cried louder.

"Where're ye going?" He asked as Alanna started to walk.

"I'm going to get some air, I think she needs it…maybe she'll stop."

George nodded, "Go, I understand…"

"Thanks George. I just need some space."

* * *

Alianne finally stopped crying when they reached the garden, Alanna smiled.

"Did you not like it in there?" She asked.

"I suppose you didn't, but I think you should. I may marry him you know, you'd be calling him Pa." The baby started to cry again.

"Oh come on…" Alana muttered softly, fixing the baby with a reproachful look.

"Alanna?" The soft voice came from behind her.

"Jon…" She turned to face him

He smiled, "May I?"

She nodded, carefully handing the baby to him.

Alianne softened, and Jon looked natural cooing to her. She started to giggle.

"She's cute…she has your eyes." He said off-handedly.

"She does…" Alanna smiled slightly, and watched as Jon teased Ali's cheeks with his finger.

"Of course, that nose…it's odd."

"Why?"

"It looks a lot like my nose…"

Alanna laughed, "Jon, unless you're a Bazhir I doubt that it's your nose."

"Of course…" Jon laughed.

"Do you want…" He looked up at her, gesturing to give her back.

"No, she's quiet right now, I'm going to try to take advantage of this moment…"

Silence fell upon them.

"The rumor is that it's my child Alanna. That you left because you were pregnant and that you gave birth with the Bazhir… It's not…"

"A rumor. Don't worry Jon, Alianne is part Bazhir, not full Tortallan." She smiled.

Jon motioned for her to walk with him.

"So I'm not her father?"

"Jon, Thayet's pregnant, you only have to wait a while before she gives you a baby. Are you that desperate?"

Jon laughed, then sobered, "Alanna, I think I… it's that…I lo…" He stopped, unable to finish because she stopped him.

"Jon please don't say something that you may regret. Alianne and I will do fine, so please don't say something that your wife-to-be wouldn't like." Alanna took her baby back, who started to cry. She started to walk away, but Jon caught her arm.

"Alanna...I want to know one thing. Ali is your child?" His eyes held an unreadable emotion.

She nodded only slightly.

"Am I her father…?"

"No." Alanna met his eyes, and he searched for something in her, then, he wordlessly let go of her sleeve. As she walked away, Jon felt lost in his own home.

* * *

Alanna locked the door as she ran in.

"Who is your father…?" She asked her daughter.

Her daughter looked at her with large eyes.

Someone knocked on her door, and Alanna recognized the dainty tap, with enough strength to take out a soldier, but a face to please the court.

"Well, talk now." Cythera was slightly cross, her blonde hair still set perfectly, but a frown creased her features, and her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Why?" Alanna wiped her eyes.

"Alanna, I'm not here to dance around the subject. I'm not as blind as Raoul or Gary for that matter, she has Jon's hair and nose, am I correct?" Cythera wasted no time in getting to the issue.

"She's my daughter Cythera, but not Jon's."

"That's a lie."

Alanna sighed, "Cythera, you're one of the queen closest advisers, if you knew that Ali was hypothetically Jon's child, you're to tell her by law. If she found out that you knew…"

"…She won't though Alanna, so tell me not as the queen's adviser but as your friend. We're your friends Alanna, our positions come second. So as a friend, is that your and Jon's child?"

"I can't Cythera…I don't know…"

"Goddess…" Cythera walked to a chair and sat down.

"I know…"

Silence fell upon the room.

"I got pregnant before I left, I started to show after the coronation while I was with the Bazhir. My students did take care of me, and I gave birth to Ali. I have no idea who her father is, and if it was someone from the Bazhir or a Tortallan noble."

"That's a lie Alanna." Cythera sighed, "I'm not up to playing games."

"I'm not lying!"

"She's pregnant Alanna, she's going to give birth any day now…"

Alanna was quiet for a moment, and then she nodded slightly, "I know."

"Why did you come back?"

"Ali and I are going to find a man and find a family Cythera. I'd be a liar if I didn't say that a part of me wanted that man to be Jon. I've come to terms with the fact that Jon and I aren't meant to be…"

Cythera nodded quietly, "Do you love him?"

"I love Ali, and I'm trying to think about what's best for her. I'm a wreck aren't I?" Alanna gave a slight laugh, "However, unless something drastic happens to change my mind I think that I'll end up with George…"

There was silence, as if Cythera did not know how to respond to this. She was quiet when she said.

"Alanna…Thayet's going to want to see that baby and she's going to recognize that nose."

"She won't dare say anything though, because she's polite."

"I know, but she's going to resent you."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take it as it comes Cythera. I can't do anything about it."

"You're right of course, I suppose you'll have to deal with it on your own like normal."

"It's funny Cythera, I used to think you were just a dim witted court lady…"

"I used to think you were a boy, so I guess we're even…"

They laughed, until they woke Ali causing another round of screams.

* * *

So Review, Flame it, whatever just give me response!

-MK


	4. Chapter 4 To Find and Fiddle

All right, this one is dragging out the plot more, I'm putting the chappie out too for kicks like usual! It has some great banter (which I lurv!)

I'm going to have a little twist in the plot soon, but you'll see that. I'll have chap. 5 out ASAP! Review

-MK

* * *

Thayet came to visit her the next day.

"So Alanna was I ever going to be able to see this little one?"

Alanna smiled, "Ali and I have been busy adjusting to palace life. I could've just stayed at Trebond and you know it."

"Rumors are swirling about whose she is."

"She's mine."

"Who's her father?"

"I don't know…" Thayet was silent at this, Alanna looked at her, watching her face carefully.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I will, when she's old enough."

Silence, then Thayet spoke up quietly, "Alanna…we've all made mistakes."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said, we've all made mistakes. I would not begrudge you if you told her father…"

Alanna laughed, "Thayet, you don't even know who the father is. For all you know she's some Bazhir that I courted for a couple of months, who died in a raider attack. Anyway, I think that Ali and I need to…adjust to court. I don't want more rumors to haunt her."

Thayet nodded, "Thinking of her first then?"

"I try…"

Thayet's hands went to her stomach, "You're strong Alanna, I've always admired that. Kalasin and Ali will probably grow up together…"

"Kalasin?"

Thayet patted her stomach, "Duke Baird told us she was a girl." Thayet smiled, "I think that Jon's happy about that, I'm not sure though. I think he would've liked a boy."

Alanna laughed, "Men…you can't live with'em…"

"Or without'em."

The two friends sat for a moment, looking at each other. They had grown a lot in nine months, more than they would admit to each other.

Thayet's face was still lovely, only it was filled with responsibility, maybe happiness. She was worried though, maybe that Alanna would break their family, maybe that Jon would go back to Alanna, maybe something about the baby.

Alanna finally had an anchor, Ali. She looked more like a mother than anything, and the soldier seemed to be at peace for now. Make no mistake, Alanna wanted to fight more than anything now, but Ali needed to grow up first.

They sat there, looking at each other on totally new levels and finally they both came to peace with something.

"Ali's going to grow up to be beautiful…" Thayet murmured, holding the baby.

"Kalasin too, she'll probably grow up to her namesake."

They smiled at each other, and for that moment they felt like they had a year ago, just friends with nothing on the line.

It wasn't until Thayet had left, that Alanna realized everything was on the line with this friendship.

"Who's your father little one?" Alanna wondered, wishing that life weren't as complicated as she felt right now.

* * *

Raoul smiled at Gary as they walked, "You know there's something odd about the castle these days." Gary said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean first Jon takes _my_ squire, then he takes _my_ idea for a beard, then he gets the Dominion Jewel, then he becomes king, then he gets Thayet who's perfect…then Alanna become a _mother_…."

Raoul rolled his eyes, and cuffed Gary lightly, "Alanna was Jon's squire because he deserved the best, other people have grown facial hair before you Gary, you wouldn't have been able to handle The Dominion Jewel, Jon was always meant to be king, Thayet and Jon are in love, and don't make me tell Cythera about that, but Alanna becoming a mother….is just weird."

He was promptly whacked.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Raoul." Alanna glared.

Raoul shrugged and grinned, "Where's the little one?"

"Myles is watching her, apparently he always wanted a grandchild."

Raoul shuddered and Gary silently raised an eyebrow, "That's a disturbing thought isn't it?"

"You're telling me." Alanna muttered.

"It was so much simpler when we were pages." Alanna said after a brief silence

"Just whacking the hell out of everything?" Raoul suggested.

"Exactly, just whacking the hell out of everything…" Alanna said rather wistfully.

"…and everyone, remember when you gave me that nasty bruise on the practice courts Alanna?" Gary smiled.

"Hey you asked for it." She glared at him, as she flushed.

They laughed, "That new training master must have something up his arse though…" Raoul muttered.

"He never smiles." Alanna remarked.

"He works the pages hard."

"And he's the only available conservative, are you doubting me….why wouldn't that be treason?" Jon's light hearted voice came out.

"No!" Raoul had wide eyes.

"Of course not!" Alanna mimicked Raoul.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gary's smile was wicked.

Jon stroked his beard, which made Gary glare at him, "I suppose there's nothing I could do to punish three grown adults, who are the Prime Minister, The Head of The Own and My Champion…" He grinned.

"I just said that I wanted to be a page again, it was so much simpler back then." Alanna muttered.

Jon laughed, "Remember mathematics?"

"And Ralon…"

"And the fact that you had to hide your sex…"

"The knight from Tusaine…?"

"The war?"

"Duke Roger…" Gary suggested, Jon grimaced at this thought.

"The Black city…?"

"But I got through all of those things, didn't I? And what about for you guys, you rarely got into trouble and everything was easy for you."

Jon started to laugh, "Who was with you in the Black city, and the war in Tusaine?"

"Who was doing mathematics and etiquette lessons?" Raoul asked.

"Who had to face up the king when Duke Roger fought you, and revealed you were a girl?" Gary said calmly.

"All right, I get it." Alanna huffed, "I still say it's easier than living as a Bazhir shaman, dealing with the Shang Dragon, going to the Roof of the World, Retrieving the Dominion Jewel and then bringing it back to once again face Duke Roger, Princess Josaine and Alex. To top that off becoming a mother…"

They laughed, "Well one thing about the pages is we didn't have to deal with wives." Gary sighed, rubbing his beard.

"Or fiancés…" Jon added, "Or pregnant women?"

"So when's the wedding Jon?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know, after Kalasin is born probably…"

"That's months away..."

"Well Thayet just found out she was pregnant, she doesn't want the baby to ruin her dress..."

Silence, Alanna looked around and realized they had somehow ended up in the page training quarters.

"I bet you 3 gold nobles that the kid at the end will be thrown off by the quantain…" Raoul muttered.

"I'll take that action." Alanna grinned.

"I'll raise you two nobles, so 5 gold nobles that the kid will be knocked off." Gary added.

"So if I lose I'll pay you both 5 gold nobles? Sure…" Alanna shrugged.

The kid in question was currently mounting a horse and putting up a lance.

"They never did jousting when we were pages…" Gary muttered.

"The smaller pages would've been flying…" Alanna retorted.

"You weren't small Alanna…" Jon said, "You were microscopic."

The three of them laughed as Alanna made attempts to hit each of them at once, "Fiends, don't make me take you to the courts!"

They all sobered up, hiding grins.

"Besides, when we were pages, Jon didn't have that god forsaken beard…" Alanna said innocently, Gary grinned at this.

"I think it makes me look kingly!"

Alanna nodded, smiling weakly with her eyebrows raised, "Suure Jon, _kingly…_" Jon hit her arm lightly.

With that the small page went on the horse and charged, hitting the quantain squarely, and avoiding a blow.

Alanna grinned, Raoul and Gary paid the nobles sourly.

"Thank you gentlemen, pleasure doing business with you. Now, I have a daughter to attend to." Alanna whistled as she sauntered off.

As she walked off Raoul asked something quietly.

"Any ideas on who the father is?" Gary thought out loud.

Jon shrugged, "I have no idea, she's been awfully good about keeping everyone in the dark."

"Just like Alanna…" Raoul muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 To Catch Up

To Vonnie, Mary and Chelsea...and red rose of love (whose name I don't know!)

TO all my other reviewers you all hold a very special place in my heart, and I've been trying to respond to your reviews...I'm trying at least!

Have fun and thanks for everything!

* * *

Numair came to visit Alanna a little after lunch. He gave Alanna a brotherly hug and then moved beside her and sat on the ground beside Ali. His black hair sat in a ponytail, and he wore casual breeches with a white shirt. He squatted so he was face to face with Ali, and he inspected her. Then he turned his head to talk to Alanna.

"She's starting to walk," Alanna beamed at her daughter.

"She hasn't crawled?" Numair's brow dipped slightly and wrinkles creased his face.

"Not yet, she completely skipped it, she's going straight to walking."

Numair nodded, and then dropped his voice.

"Does she have the gift?" His voice was soft. He wasn't very sure of Alanna's position on the gift, or on children.

"I don't know, she just turned two Numair…Thom and I didn't get ours until we were at least 7, maybe older."

Numair nodded, "It wouldn't be odd for her to develop early. I heard that Jon's gift surfaced when he was three."

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"Just saying, my own gift surfaced when I was young too, but it's all based on the individual."

Alanna nodded and Ali suddenly grabbed part of Numair's hair and tugged.

"Ali!" Alanna called, but Numair stopped her.

"Ali, can I have my hair back?" He asked softly. The little girl let go, and then looked at her with big eyes. She seemed frightened and intrigued by his large, black eyes.

Numair laughed, "I'm not mad at you!" He said softly and kissed the child's forehead.

"I promised Jon that I would help him research the Dominion Jewel…I will see you Alanna!" He hugged her again and then left. Alanna then fixed her child with a stare and picked her up.

"How much do you understand of what I'm saying?" Alanna asked softly.

* * *

Alanna had left Ali with Myles and the child care service. Jon had made one for children to meet, with trained professionals.

"I need to hit something, it's been pent up for a while…" Alanna muttered, she would take anything and archery was available. She was taught archery when she was little, Coram had taught her this and swordsmanship, but she had swung more towards the sword than the bow. Still she needed something to release her energy and her sword was getting sharpened.

She took a bow and strung it, hitting the targets.

"You're too tense, the string's going to snap."

Alanna looked up to see Buri stand over her.

"Hello…"

"You're pale." Buri was blunt like usual.

"My tan's gone away if that's what you mean."

Buri shrugged, moving beside her and stringing a bow. Alanna was envious at how she made it look so simple, when she herself had so much trouble.

"You need to relax, or the string's going to snap and if you pull hard enough you can snap the bow…"

"Well it's easy to have pressure in this life, isn't it?" Alanna smiled wryly, but Buri was serious.

"She didn't mean it Alanna."

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "Thayet?"

"No, the Shepard's wife...of course Thayet!" Buri snapped, "I'm sorry, I'm as tense as you are…" She put down the bow.

"I'm relaxed, I think…no I'm not. I don't know what's wrong with me." Alanna was tired.

"You're engaged to George, you have a daughter, Thayet's angry with you because of Ali and everything, and everyone's talking about you behind your back…"

"Like I care about conservatives…" Alanna muttered rolling her eyes.

Buri, despite her frustration, laughed, "The man who turned blue after finding out that you had a child, the other one swore you did it just to spite him. I quote, 'If she didn't want to court me that's fine, but getting pregnant to prove a point…'"

Alanna burst out laughing, "Yes because I get pregnant to prove a point to a thick-headed conservative…" They shared a laugh.

"You're not mad about Thayet…well…having a grudge?"

"I don't know, I don't think I am. I'm just tired and I can't sleep…"

"I'd see Duke Baird, he might have some herbs that you can take."

Alanna nodded, "You're right, thanks Buri…"

"No problem, stop by some time!" She called after her.

* * *

"Alanna! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Myles…what's wrong, is it Eleni?" she silently added, "Please let it be Eleni…"

Myles shook his head, "It's Ali…"

* * *

oooh, I wonder what's happening! Well, I'm not actually wondering...but you should:D

Review and I may dedicate my next chapter to you...I may not though because I'm a lazy person :)!

-MK


	6. Chapter 6 To Mend and Meet

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I just wanna clear some things up:

Ali is different from Aly, they're two different characters, although I may take from Aly, there are some major differences that will be revealed (as Ali grows older that is).

Right now Ali's about two, I may skip a couple of years into the future, but not just yet!

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Alanna was pale, "I'm sorry?" 

"Ali's fallen ill, she has a temperature…a high temperature and she's got several rashes."

"What?"

"Alanna…calm down for a second…"

Alanna started to go crazy, she found herself ranting and raving. It was a few moments later that she realized she was still in the middle of the hallway.

"Alanna, Ali's in your room. You'll have to calm down if you want to see her."

Alanna realized from the moment she stepped in the room that nothing more could be done for her daughter. Duke Baird sat at the foot of Ali's tiny bed (Alanna had had one made for her), using all sorts of incantations and spells.

"How is she?"

Duke Baird mumbled something and then opened his eyes, "She's doing better, it's a fairly common disease both of my children had it when they were four…"

Alanna didn't know whether to feel relieved or not, "Is it…"

"It isn't fatal, it drains a lot out of the child's health. Alanna it couldn't have been prevented. Some say it's natural and some say it's simply the gift manifesting itself. Are you going to be okay?" His green eyes were sharp, and filled with worry.

"I'll be okay, thank you your grace I know you've done all you could…"

Duke Baird gave a tired nod, "Since you're here I will check on some of my other patients. Don't drain yourself…" He warned.

Alanna nodded, but mentally crossed her fingers. She wouldn't deliberately drain herself, however she would try to ease the pain for Ali as best she could.

She sat down beside the bed and put a hand to Ali's forehead, using some magic to pull down her fever.

"I will be in my room, I will come to check on you making sure that you haven't drained yourself…be good…" Myles kissed her forehead, and gave Alanna a sympathetic look before leaving.

* * *

Jon stopped by in the evening to see Alanna up, watching the little girl rolling around putting more of her gift into her. 

"Alanna…you should get some rest." He said quietly.

"Who told you?" She asked, tired. She was gray from exertion.

"Myles may have let it slip…"

She was quiet, and then, "Is this parenting?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Ali, "Parenting, just sitting helplessly ?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"Sitting here helplessly and watching them…I've been taking her with me everywhere for months, and the one time I let her interact she catches something. It's not fair Jon, are the Gods punishing me?"

His eyes were serious, "Why would they punish you?"

"For having a baby out of wedlock…why else? I don't know Jon, I just know that I'm sitting here and my daughter is in pain and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I know if I heal it with my gift she won't have the strength built up in her body and it'll come back…" She let herself start to cry.

"The antibodies, she won't have antibodies."

"Jon, it's killing me to just sit here and watch…"

"I'll sit with you." He said earnestly, "You look like you need company, Gary told me I could have a night off because he'd do my paperwork, and what's a better way to spend it than with my Champion?"

Alanna gave him a watery smile, "Jon, go to Thayet. She needs you."

"Ali needs me more. This is my decision Alanna, you can't force my hand on this one."

"Yes but I can beat you to a pulp later…" Alanna muttered, making Jon laugh.

"You can't keep pushing me away Alanna…" She said softly, as she leant into him.

"You're just a friend…" She murmured, as she breathed in his scent. A masculine scent, that was tinted with the smell of freshly laundered clothes. She didn't notice Jon putting his hand to her forehead and pouring some of his gift in, so she would sleep.

"Goodnight and goddess bless Lioness…" Jon murmured as he tucked her in, and then went to keep vigil by Ali's bedside.

Jon was gone in the morning, and Ali's fever was down.

* * *

"Alanna, Mithros! I've been looking for you everywhere." 

"What's wrong?"

"Council meeting, Now!" Gary's voice was breathy and sweat ran along his forehead.

"What about…"

"Just bring her with you, this is serious! I've never seen Jon more worried."

Alanna nodded.

The king's closest advisors sat in the council room. The table was round, a dark red and obviously sturdy. The only reason that Alanna knew that was from the amount of times that she had to rest Ali on it, for whatever reason.

Duke Gareth sat the farthest from Jon, beside him was Gary and Cythera to his right and Raoul and Buri to his left. Jon was closest to the hearth, an empty sear lay to his left. Thayet sat to Jon's right, and George sat beside her. A familiar face stood off at the back of the room, Numair Salmalin tall and elegant in black robes, stood beside the door, isolated. Alanna noticed Myles' missing presence, but could not ask anyone about it as the meeting was starting.

"Well now that we're here, we have some news…" Jon said. His eyes lost the vibrant blue, and his face was gray from exhaustion. Alanna felt a pang of guilt for making him stay up to watch Ali.

"He made himself stay up…" The little voice nagged her at the back of her head.

"…King Mimrath the Third has invited us to stay in Galla for a week, as a peace gesture he says. Of course we have no choice but to attend…"

"Jon, isn't there another way to do this? We have no idea what they're about. What their stand on…a lady knight is…?" Gary asked.

"I am aware of this Gary, I'm not sure what the Gallans have in mind, however if this is to be a delegation I have no choice but to take my Champion with me…"

"Like I would stay…" Alanna muttered, getting a sharp look from many people in the room.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions responsibly…" She protested.

Ali then started to cry, shaking her head and black curls. The girl hobbled slightly trying to walk, but Alanna scooped her up.

"Shush you…" she muttered as she stepped outside to tend to her daughter.

"I don't need you trying to rub in points…" She muttered, in a brief lecture. Her daughter looked up in her in a way that she remembered her cat doing.

She heard movement inside and Jon say, "We will talk about this later…"

She went in again to see a small group of people sitting inside, "Is this private?" She joked, to deaf ears.

"Alanna you don't have to go." Gary said plainly.

"Aye lass, you just got back, it isn't fair for you to be dragged across the world." George said empathetically.

"You kidding yourselves if you think that I'm going to let everyone go into the middle of danger with decent protection, while I wait home like a housewife waiting for a soldier to return from the war…" Alanna glared at each of them.

Jon was soft, "What if something happens to Ali? You don't know anything about Galla Alanna. Diseases, people who aren't your number one fans…is that safe for a two year old?"

The toddler in question was hobbling over to the book shelf and sitting down trying to read them. When she couldn't, she tried (and failed) to pick them up and throw them.

"It's a low hit to bring my daughter into this Jon. You know I wouldn't put her into trouble deliberately." Alanna's voice was low and dangerous and her eyes glinted with anger.

"It's true though…" Gary murmured, his voice soft.

"However, I'm not going to stay here while all of you go, I will just keep a closer guard on Ali."

"Lass…" George was quiet, he looked at her with big eyes.

"Hush all of you, we have to go there with open minds, open eyes and our daggers within reach. So now, I'm leaving if that's all."

"Alanna, a word for a moment?" Jon asked.

If Gary and George thought this was anything but a professional meeting, they didn't show it. They simply turned and left, George quietly shutting the door behind him.

Jon beckoned her to sit beside him, and Ali grew oddly quiet. Alanna was silently hoping (in vain) that she would start to make more noise, but Ali was silent, staring at her with large purple eyes.

"I will not stop you if you are adamant on attending Alanna." Jon said quietly.

"Jon, in this room I'm not your champion and you aren't my king. Say what you want to say and I'll find a way to handle the inappropriateness…" Jon laughed, but sobered up.

"Alanna, I've watched you through page hood, I've saved you from bullies, went through the Black city with you, went through your squire ship with you, supported you in your battle against my own cousin, cheered you on when you faced the knight…"  
"I get it Jon, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm simply saying…we don't even know the people of Galla, I don't want to stick you in a situation that's dangerous…" Alanna bit her lip and nodded at this, "I'm not comfortable about bringing Ali, Alanna. I know you don't always respect my opinion, in fact I can't remember a time when you have respected my opinion, but for a one time listen to me…"

"Jon, let me think about it, I'll have my answer back to you later…"

Jon nodded and excused her, letting Alanna pick up her daughter and led her down the hall, clearly in thought.

"At least she's thinking about it…" Jon though quietly, maybe Alanna has changed more than we thought.

* * *

Cythera visited again that day, the ladies of the court had apparently not seen the queen and thus were wondering what had happened to her. 

"The Queen?" Alanna asked, concerned.

"Something happened between them didn't it?" Cythera sighed and sat in one of the overstuffed living chairs as Alanna found tea packets in her cupboard.

"I have no clue, but I did notice she was being frosty to him…"

"I heard that he's been spending a lot of time with Ali…" Alanna cut her off with a look, which Cythera ignored.

"Alanna, Jon needs a queen. Especially now with us going to Galla. If a Gallan marries Jon we'll never know what they're planning and if they're planning anything. In fact, we won't know _if _they have anything plans until it happens. That's why Jon needs to have a queen, or at least a prospect lined up before the congregation leaves…" Cythera snuck a look at Alanna.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I will throw myself on Jon and ask him to take me back. I'd rather kiss a two headed monkey than…"

"Thank you Alanna that's enough," Cythera sighed rubbing her temples, "The court is going to rage about this, it'll be worse than your reappearance to court." She sighed again and looked up at Alanna, who was now silent.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I've just figured something out…" She said quietly.

* * *

"Jon!" She knocked on the door. 

The door opened slowly, and Jon smiled at her sleepily. His hair flopped into his eyes and he rubbed his eyes slightly.

"What?"

"I've got a decision…"

"Do you want to tell me it in the hall or would you like to come in?" Jon teased.

"The hall's pretty nice for me…" Alanna joked, but she was already being pulled in.

"So what's the decision?"

She fixed him with a look and took in a deep breath…

* * *

Another cliffie -Dedicated to Neal'sChick and our whole RULE THE WORLD WITH CLIFFIES (RTWTC) Org. 

I know you detest my evil ways, but I still love each and every one of you...and I'm still not revealing who the father is (yet!)

Review and I'll update faster!

-MK


	7. Chapter 7 To Decide

All right This one is the end of the cliffies (For now!) 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry to be late in the updating!

-MK

* * *

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"I'm going to Galla."

He sat down in his chair, quite heavily. He looked like someone had draped lead over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"May I ask why?"

Alanna drew in a short breath, "Thayet is not coming on our trip because of her pregnancy. We can't let the Gallans catch a whiff of weakness they'll either attack or bethrothe you, neither of which is acceptable since you have a daughter to take care of…" Jon gave her an expecting look, "Kalasin…you have to take care of Kally, Jon," she muttered something, "Anyway, like I was saying I need to be there to make sure nothing happens and I could get into the heart of Galla to find everything out…"

"Alanna, I will let you go on three conditions," He paused.

"What?"

Jon counted off fingers "One, you have to listen to everything that I tell you/order. Two you will research Galla thoroughly more than even Gary would research Galla…more than Myles even." Alanna's eyes widened slightly, but Jon ignored this, "Three you have to be a perfect Lady."

Alanna's mouth dropped, "That's hardly fair...I'm supposed to be.."

"The Lioness, I know. However, the Lioness is no good in Galla, the last thing we want is to create a ripple. You're not carrying a sword, you can carry daggers, but you'll have to wear dresses for formal and semi-formal occasions."

"But Jon…"

"Besides men aren't the ones who'll reveal their secrets, but women. Women are known to gossip…in Galla I meant." Alanna gave him a warning glance.

She paused for a second and then said, "If I agree to this, I'm also bringing Ali along…"

Jon opened his mouth and shut it, "She's your daughter."

"Thank you, I will see you on the day of departure." She said curtly

* * *

The next day held a small meeting in the conference room. Everyone was there except for a certain knight (Two guesses who…?) 

When she came in, people all had to pinch themselves.

Alanna wore a pale purple dress, and she glared at Jon, making sure to sit the farthest seat from him. She gave death glares to anyone who made any comments.

She didn't mind dressing up, but being forced into a dress was a completely different thing. She could barely walk properly in the stupid bundle of cloth.

"My, my Alanna, you're starting to look like a lady…" Numair grinned.

"Numair, do you know what happened to the last man who made a comment about my femininity?" Alanna asked sweetly.

"What?"

"He wasn't heard from again…now can we start this?" Alanna asked in her sweetest possible tone. She turned to the rest of the council room and sighed.

"Why the dress lass?" George asked.

"I made a deal with his royal pain in the highness that if I were to come I'd be a lady" She muttered something that Jon ignored.

"So shall we start this meeting?" Jon was pleasant, trying to get more people to relax.

"Galla is not well known to us. I do know that they have had many civil wars in the last little while, but have rebuilt themselves. The Gallans are (like the Islanders) a little crazy because of inbreeding. They seem to be fairly peaceful, but not enough so that we may just sleep. They have many traditions that we MUST follow, and they have many practices that we may not agree with. However, I would not try anything if I were you…" Myles shot a look at his former pages.

"It was Gary's fault…" Alanna said, whistling slightly and looking away. She nudged Gary who caught on.

"I'm sorry, but the frogs were ALL Raoul," Gary grinned catching on.

"No, the frogs were Jon's idea, the mud was mine…" Raoul's look was innocent.

"I didn't do the frogs, I did the honey, remember with the bees?" Jon smiled.

"No, no Jon. You were the one who yelled RUN, I was the one who set up the honey and the wire to trip them…" Alanna said looking intently at him.

"Yes, but I put the mud in front of the wire and the freezing cold bucket of water outside the door…" Gary mused.

"The Mithran Priests never treated us the same…" Raoul grinned.

"You wondered how I passed Math…" Alanna

Duke Gareth sighed, "I tried and I tried, but when one is given nuts, you may only make butter with it…"

"Are you saying we're smooth and creamy?" Gary asked with wide eyes.

"No, Duke Gareth is obviously saying… what are you trying to say your grace?" Jon asked.

"He's saying that we stick to your teeth…" Raoul grinned.

"Or that we need to be followed with a good glass of milk…" Alanna suggested.

Myles coughed, "Anyway, like I was saying, we're leaving at the end of tomorrow. The boat ride will be long and…"

Alanna paled quite obviously, "B..B…Boats?" She asked.

"Yes Alanna, unless you have found a magical way to fly to Galla…" Raoul teased.

"Stop it, you're the one who had to come back with me after the Dominion Jewel." Alanna snapped.

"Aye, is it true ye'were greener than the grass, that the Lioness actually has a weakness?" George teased, making several people mock-gasp.

Jon cleared his throat, hiding laughter, "Well now that this is settled I supposed we should all get packed, George and Thayet would you stay for a second?"

Alanna lingered before Jon shot her a look that told her to leave.

"I can take a hint…" she muttered.

She ran into Gary outside, "Are you eavesdropping Mr. Prime Minister?"

"Either join or go away and shush, I'm trying to listen." Gary pressed his ear to the door, and Alanna mimicked him. Pressing her ear to the door, she used a little of her gift to draw the sounds out.

"What!" Came two voices.

"It's very clear you're having a difficult pregnancy Thayet, you have to rest. I can think of no one whose hands I'd rather you to be in."

"What do you mean Jon?"

"George isn't required to come like the rest of us. Alanna is the only exception as she too had a baby, but you heard her decision," Jon sighed loudly.

"Jon, are you sure t'is wise to let me stay with Thayet?" Alanna could picture George turning red slightly.

"George, I trust you, to take care of Thayet, I can't leave her alone. Besides, everyone else who's leaving is a high position in court. No offense, but you're an expendable position. I think you're better off here watching after the queen, than in the middle of Galla. You're trained in self defense and spot a fishy situation from miles away, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have in your position…"

With that, she heard them get up, and Gary knocked her out of the way and behind a wall hanging. Just in time, it appeared, as the door swung open and George and Thayet came out.

"Thanks…" She whispered. She heard two sets of footsteps leave and grow faint, but the third was missing.

"I've always wondered about the artwork Father put up…" Jon remarked to no one at all, and then he pushed aside the hanging to find Alanna and Gary.

"I'm sure Cythera will be heartbroken." He said, struggling to hide a smile.

Alanna flicked her hair behind her and rolled her eyes, "Don't start Jon, we were merely having a cabinet meeting." She coughed slightly.

"About what?"

"About…" She nudged Gary.

"…The Ganthorp Act…" Gary substituted.

"Really, and what have you learned Alanna?"

"The …Um… The…"

"I can't believe you weren't listening to what I was saying! Mithros Alanna, do I have to explain everything. That was the third time, and I even took the liberty of doing it in private…" Gary threw his hands up and walked away.

Alanna threw a weak smile at Jon.

"You are a terrible liar!" He grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You are a terrible person, so we even each other out!"

Jon feigned hurt, "How am I…?"

"You're trying to set up George and Thayet, shame on you."

"Alanna." It was a warning that she was going too far, but Alanna ignored it.

She pushed his arm off her shoulder, "You should know that I'm planning to marry George…"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with you?" Jon shot at her.

"It obviously has nothing to do with you!" She retorted.

"How do you know this?"

"You're transparent...!"

"I am not..."

"Are too!"

Jon rolled his eyes, and Alanna frowned slightly.

"I'm happy we didn't marry because you're so bloody infuriating!" Alanna yelled as she stormed down the hall.

* * *

Review!

-MK


	8. Chapter 8 To Disembark

Hey everyone! I'm updating...and I'm doing two because I'm SO good :D

So yes, thanks for all of the reviews and Mary I put it up in three days so the mental hospital won't have to hurt you :D

Vonnie...You're my favorite person (for now...okay maybe not, but I lurv you :D)

Chelsea- Get better soon, I'm looking forward to your wit and comments, yes. Jon. Is. Pretty.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Alanna of Trebond, first female knight, King's Champion, Woman who rides like a Man, and holder of many titles…was throwing up over the side of the boat.

She swore again as she felt sweat pour down the side of her face.

"Are you all right Alanna?" Came the concerned voice.

"Do I l_ook _all right Numair?" She snapped.

Numair simply sighed and returned to his book.

"Don't give me that…" Alanna snapped again, then leant over the rail again.

"What?"

Alanna wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "You're looking down on me, I hate it when people look down on me…" She glared at him.

Numair seemed to ignore her, getting Alanna more angry.

"You're lucky that I'm sick or else I'd…"

"Vomit me to death?" Numair struggled with a grin and then pretended to go back to his book.

"You're going to have a very nasty accident when we land…" Alanna muttered.

Numair chuckled, "But for now I'm in the position of power…" He grinned slightly.

Alanna swore and cursed at him.

"I see George has taught you new words, impressive…"

Alanna continued in a long line of insults and curses.

Numair sighed, shutting his book with a snap, "Are you always this testy?"

Alanna glared, and heard a wry chuckle, "Only on sea voyages…I got the galley to make some of the soothing tea…" Raoul grinned.

Alanna took it hastily, and was about to retort, when she felt something rising in her throat.

She could hear Numair and Raoul laughing.

Glaring, and muttering something about her sword, she retreated into her cabin to try to sleep.

* * *

The sun was beating down on them, barely shaded by the tent that had been puut up. Rikal mentally cursed at the king for dragging him out here. He was an artisan he had better things to do than parade around court like an animal.

Sea-water coloured eyes swept the harbor. His beautiful face was creased by a scowl. He hated the heat, when it was unbearable. He enjoyed warm and sunny days, but a day where there was no breeze to counter the heat…Rikal deepened the scowl and hoped the Tortallans would arrive soon.

"Cheer up brother, I hear there will be pretty girls aboard this ship…" The woman to his right teased, poking him slightly.

"Liya, go back to your books…" He snapped.

Liya adjusted copper rims and simply turned to the king to engage in conversation. Their other sister was not present, the king was always more lenient with her. Rikal scanned the crowd, but he still could not see her, giving up he simply turned his attention back to the ocean.

He saw a speck, a black dot on the horizon and he nudged Liya slightly. Amber eyes were pensive and a smile rose, "They are here…" She murmured.

Rikal saw the King straighten slightly and form a smile. Rikal himself took a breath and cleared his face. Forcing a smile on his face, he watched at the dot slowly formed to a ship.

He watched the parade of people come down. His sister, as infuriating as she could be, was right. They were many pretty girls on the ship, but two who caught his attention. A girl, blonde with blue eyes…she seemed to be awfully clingy to another man, though, a man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Rikal turned his attention to the other woman, she was striking and eerily familiar. With a proper hairstyle, a fresh dress and some cosmetics she could be prettier than any other girl at the Gallan court. Her face was sour, probably from the heat. He saw her snapping to the man at her side…he smiled to himself. He would find her name and maybe talk to her later.

Still smiling he thought that maybe this day was not a total loss.

* * *

Alanna was bored, nothing had happened since they had landed in Galla. The king and Jon were talking, Jon seemed slightly shocked and rigid.

"People of Tortall," The king spoke with a slightly accented voice, "We will be moving across the Gallan country. Tonight and for the next night we will take residence on the shore. Please get comfortable, we may be riding for the next while until we get to our next residence, which is inland…Good day!" The king called, and was led off by servants.

Jon was slightly white when he came down to stand with his friends.

* * *

They were given fresh horses and followed the Gallan delegation to the compound.

The land was sprinkled with rocks, and the road they were to travel held a high incline, something Alanna wasn't looking forward to. She was surprised that the horses could climb it, but the horses were more muscular than that of the Tortallan horses.

There was no greenery, Alanna noticed. It looked like a beach, and Alanna assumed that inland would hold forests and trees, or something to provide shade. Right now, the rocky sands held no sign of cool.

Alanna swung up onto her horse and followed the group of people on the stone path. She felt sweat drip down her forehead and wiped it with her sleeve. She fanned herself with her hand, but this proved to be useless.

"Do you want one?" The soft voice came.

It was a fan, a paper fan that was fairly useful. Alanna took it and thanked the lady.

She smiled, "I'm Lillane…I know you're the Lioness."

Alanna nodded, leaving a silent question, why are you talking to me?

Lillane shifted slightly. She had dark hair that was pinned up behind her, and honey coloured eyes.

"We've heard a lot about you. I didn't actually believe you were ten feet tall…"

Alanna chuckled at this, and Lillane paused.

"I suppose I'm curious, I just wanted to see what you were like." Her voice pensive, her eyes bright with ideas.

"I'm mortal, if you're wondering." Alanna grinned.

Lillane giggled, "Not too many people say that anymore…either you're the witch slut or the hero whose name doesn't deserve to grace our tongues…" Her voice was even softer now, not soft enough to make people wonder what they were saying, but just enough so others would not hear.

Alanna was shocked to hear the fragile court lady in front of her use such language.

"That was…frank…"

Lillane was quiet for a moment and gave a worried look, "I'm sorry was that too frank?"

Alanna shook her head, "No, I just didn't expect it from … you…"

Lillane smiled slightly, "No one does, it's the dress…" She smiled slightly, and then turned slightly.

"What?"

"That man…is calling to you…"

Alanna turned too, she saw that Jon was indeed beckoning to her.

"I'm sorry Lady Lillane…"

"Just Lillane."

"Lillane, I will see you…Good day!"

"Good day Lioness!"

"Did you know?" Jon hissed slightly.

"Know what?"

"That Mimrath the King of Galla is a woman…?"

Alanna laughed, "Of course, you made me study it remember?"

"Study what?" Gary asked, riding beside them.

"Dresses, it was part of our deal…" Alanna cleared her throat. She didn't want the contents of their deal to be known, especially the part of her obeying every order Jon gave.

Gary nodded, if he suspected something he didn't say, "Did you two notice that Mimrath is…different from what we expected?"

Alanna smiled slightly, "I thought you did research…" She teased.

"Well, I've been busy, you know being Prime minister and everything…" He glared slightly.

"You didn't listen in history? That's right you were too busy sleeping…" She retorted.

Gary rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly, "I suppose you weren't? Myles had to wake you up sometimes because you were snoring so loudly…"

Alanna blushed, "I do not snore!"

He raised his eyebrows, "It was amazing that a noise that loud came from such a tiny creature…"

Jon nodded, "It was like a cross between a pig and a storm…but louder…"

Raoul rode in behind them, joining in the banter, "No, I say a trumpet, a hundred trumpets!"

"I don't know how George deals with it…" Jon teased, and Alanna glared at this.

"Well do you want to hear what I know or not?"

They fell silent.

Alanna smiled, recognizing the power she had over the three men, "All right, in Galla the king is a title based on the person and not the sex." She paused watching their eyes, when she saw no sign that she should stop, she continued.

"That's why Mimrath is a woman. I've heard other things about her, some rumors say that she was in line from birth, some say she was…more than friends with the current king. Either way she inherited the title…"

"What about the queen then, unless they condone…you know…" Raoul blushed slightly.

Alanna bit her lip to keep from laughing, "It's a case by case thing, in this case Mimrath was married to the MAN who wanted to become king Mitroth…"

The people in front of them stopped, and Alanna tried to sit up a little to see what was happening.

Raoul chuckled, "Poor little midget…" he sighed.

She glared at him, he who loomed almost a foot (maybe more) over her.

"I have better access to your shins though Raoul, so don't start!" She said sweetly.

Alanna smiled to herself, her friends were good people, and she did love them…but she swore that one day she may kill them…

* * *

Okay this chapter isn't that great, I'm putting all of my efforts into the tenth and eleventh chapters where I have some interesting plot twists in mind :D

REVIEW

-MK


	9. Chapter 9 To Arrive

Hey people, alright this is question and answer period!

This is when the group is already in Galla, so they've gotten to the compound and they're heading off to dinner. I had to skip because I'm too lazy and it would be REALLY boring to write about all of that.

I'm not sure a/j or a/g still, so you can ask but I'll tell you the same thing, I don't know. The same thing with Ali's father...I don't know who her daddy is ... :D

This is going to be a decent chapter, not spectacular, I'm warning you now! But still review please!

-MK

* * *

The hall that the congregation was led to was through a series of tunnels. All lined with white marble and white candles, it was almost ominous. Alanna wondered what the halls were made of, and what lurked behind the polished wood doors. 

Ali was curious too, and she walked unsteadily with Alanna's hand in hers. The little girl was quite happy with her new dress. She spoke incoherently to Alanna. They had been able to find their rooms and were now being carted off to dinner.

"Ali, I'm going to carry you, or else we're going to fall behind." Alanna explained as she picked her up.

Ali often tried to be fairly independent, wishing to try things on her own a lot, but this time she let her mother carry her.

Jonathan walked beside Alanna, "You look nice Alanna."

Alanna lifted a copper eyebrow. It was probably true, since Cythera had made her wear silk, something that she loved for the texture and hated for the way it snagged on everything. The dress had a modest cut, and was accompanied by a pale purple scarf around her neck. Ali was wearing a pink dress, which was filled with lace and frill.

"You do too Jon." She said smiling. The king had worn simple black breeches, slightly long, with a white shirt. He looked extremely comfortable in his surroundings, something that Alanna was trying (and failing to emulate).

"If only George were here..." She smiled slightly, and Jon smiled back.

A tall man leaned on the wall, waiting for them. He had golden hair, and blue eyes. His skin was tan and his body muscular. He smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. Gary instinctively held tighter to Cythera, so he moved to look at Alanna.

"Ah! The Lioness, an honor indeed," He murmured. His gaze dropped to the flower pinned at her ear, and then he gave his arm to Alanna.

"Please follow me." He called to the others.

"If only George were here…" Jon muttered.

* * *

The dining room held three tables, all equal in length. There were thrones for the King and Queen on the table closest to the door. Rikal held her hand still and lead her gently. Something about his manner scared Alanna, but she wasn't allowed to be rude to anyone, so she put on a smile and tried to act as ladylike as possible.

The man, Rikal, grinned at Alanna, "So how has your stay been?"

"Peachy." She sighed.

"You aren't enjoying Galla?"

"I'm enjoying Galla, the boat ride I'm not crazy about, neither am I crazy about the dress or the heat." She said quietly, she knew Jon was probably glaring at her for this.

Rikal simply laughed, "It's true, I too am not a fan of the heat. There are several ways to lessen it though, you can lose a layer of clothing..." He had a slight drawl in his voice. Alanna felt a chill go down her spine at the obvious innuendo. He took it the wrong way of course, she could see it in his eyes...She turned away to break eye contaact and look for her seat.

Rikal then led her to a seat that had her name printed on it.

"I will see you later _Lioness_…" He said in a low voice, which would've sent chills down a normal girl's spine. Alanna however shrugged and said, "Bye!"

"He's flirting with you." Jon muttered.

"He is, and I have a fiancé so I'm not worried." Alanna noticed the small seat for Ali that was placed beside her.

They waited for people to slowly trickle in, dressed in finery, silk and satin, gold was even evident. Jon and Alanna had been separated from the rest of the congregation, who were put on the second table; the third table at the end was already filled up.

Lillane sat beside Alanna, she shared a smile with her.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Lillane smiled.

"It's not that, I'm surprised that you look so…"

"Clean? In the heat it's hard I admit but I have to try…" Her black hair was swept up into a simple hairstyle and her honey coloured eyes were brought out by the amber coloured dress.

Alanna nodded slightly.

Lillane smiled, and then pointed to the far side of the room.

"You see the tables? It's representing where everyone sits with the queen. He wants to get to know the king of Tortall, but the rest of the congregation are the lower class nobles. The people on the table in the back are those who have fallen out of favor, but have enough money to sit at the table."

Alanna smirked at this, "That's awfully frank."

"I like to be frank." Lillane shrugged.

This was when Mimrath sat in her spot and Mitroth in his. Silence fell as everyone's eyes turned to the royals. Mimrath simply nodded and a parade of people came in. Dressed in green and silver they carried out platters of appetizers. It looked to be some kind of cold vegetable with a creamy dip, the smells were tangy and almost sour and it tasted...different from what Alanna would expect. Alanna mimicked Lillane trying to eat it like a lady.

Lillane laughed, "You don't need to eat like that, eat like you would normally."

Alanna lifted an eyebrow, "But isn't it improper?"

She shook her head, "Those who will gossip, will gossip. It doesn't matter what you do. Look, see that girl on the second table with the pink bow in her hair?"

Alanna nodded. The Lady was getting very cozy with Raoul, she noticed, and Buri was obviously struggling to not strangle her.

"That's Orlenne the Man-Eater. You have to watch out for her." She gestured to Jon. Jon turned into their conversation.

"Why? She seems nice…" Jon frowned slightly.

Alanna rolled her eyes, "You thought Delia was nice Jon."

"I also thought you were nice." He muttered.

"I'm not nice anymore?" Alanna gave her most innocent look.

"No…no you aren't." Jon then turned back to a conversation with Mimrath. Alanna kicked him under the table.

"Anyway, Orlenne was from a wealthy family, and she came to court to…place a rock on her finger. Apparently there's inbreeding in her line…"

Alanna smiled, "All right, anyone else who I should look out for?"

"The king is very nice, once you get to know her…"

Alanna shot a look at Mimrath. She had grey streaks that lined her dark red hair, and wrinkles creased her forehead. Her skin looked leathery and tough, but her green eyes crinkled with laughter. Alanna decided that Mimrath may very well be a nice person.

"Is she a fighter?"

Lillane laughed, "I would hope so, considering she hasn't worn a dress in over fifty years, I would say she is."

Alanna smiled, "What about you?"

"I'm simply an ordinary court lady…you see the girl two seats from the queen?" Lillane lowered her voice.

The girl in question had amber eyes that flitted to them for a second, and then passed to look at others in the room. She had red hair, similar to Alanna's, which was coiled into a bun. Wire rimmed spectacles lay on the bridge of her nose. An aura of intelligence surrounded her, she seemed haunted...tragically beautiful.

"Yes?" Alanna turned back to Lillane.

"That's Liya, she's the head mage. A beautiful girl, smart too, however she's quite shy. She looks up to you…"

Alanna paused for a second and then stared into Lillane's honey eyes and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Lillane laughed, like bells tinkling, "There are many mean people in this court Alanna, many that don't think highly of you for becoming a knight. I'm not one of them, I'm intrigued by what you do, and I wish that I was as strong as you are…"

Alanna smiled, "So will you help me find my way around?"

Lillane gave her a clear look of shock, "What did you think I was doing?"

Alanna laughed, "It's good to know I have at least one ally in the court."

"You do…" she smiled.

Alanna was about to say something but the next course was served.

* * *

"That was long an uneventful…" Alanna sighed. Ali was playing at her feet with Mika. Lillane had been introduced to Buri and Cythera and they were chatting quietly.

"Because you didn't get to whack anything." Buri teased.

"Yes, but I'm considering taking that stress out on you soon…" She growled.

"So Lillane, what's life in Galla like?" Cythera asked, using her best court smile.

"There are certain people to be wary of, Mitroth is vile if you're a lady, he constantly is trying to…well if I may be frank, take every lady he sees to his bed…"

The ladies looked slightly unsettled by this, but they said nothing.

Lillane smiled and was about to say something when a knock came on her door. Two ladies came in, Alanna recognized Liya and another.

"This is Liya and Halise… Liya is the king's mage, and Halise is a simple lady, like me." Lillane was challenging them to say something.

"We were wondering where you have wandered off to, the king's been looking for you…"

"I'll go, I will talk to you later my friends…" Lillane then picked up Mika and glided out, shutting the door quietly.

"What?"

"I think that they're all kind of odd…" Buri said slowly.

Cythera nodded, "Something about Lillane, she's taking great liberties to hide something, and I'm not sure what."

Alanna smiled, "I picked that up too…" She took her daughter and bounced her slightly

Buri yawned, "I tired out from the boat ride, I'm going to _retire…_" She grinned slightly.

Cythera smiled, "I was planning to help Gary look up the Gallan history, I'll see you two tomorrow."

Alanna then followed her friends and locked the door.

Indeed Galla was pretty, and the people were nice…but something lay beneath the happiness of the court. When did it not, even at home nothing was perfect. But home was worse that Galla...so far. All the people in power seemed nice, Liya, Lillane, Mimrath...but why did she have this sour taste in her mouth?

* * *

all right, you may not understand the last part, if you don't I'm going to nip it in the bud. She's suspicious of WHY Lillane is being nice to her. I think that Lillane knows something that she doesn't, and I might include it later ... :D

REview soon!

-MK


	10. Chapter 10 To Settle in

Alanna didn't know what was happening, but someone was shaking her, she merely rolled over under her covers. She then heard a familiar voice, and then…

"What in the Goddess' name!" She called as she was splashed with ice water.

Jon, Gary and Raoul were grinning at the foot of her bed.

"What time is it?" She growled.

"Just after the eighth hour…" Raoul grinned wider.

"Why did you feel it necessary to drench me then?" She glared.

"Well it was actually Numair who drenched you, it was Jon's idea though. He said he could never wake you up when you were a squire…and…"

"Does Jon also have a death wish?" Her voice was dangerous.

"Jon does not, however the king wanted you to join her in the practice courts for a session. Of course, since you weren't awake we decided to accept for you."

"I will get my revenge.." Alanna muttered, as she squeezed out her sopping wet hair.

They grinned, "I'm looking forward to seeing that…"

Alanna looked at Jon with big eyes, "Particularly because I know some rather decent poems from your squire hood, shall I serenade you? Gary, perhaps Cythera would like to know about Delia's glove, or maybe some of your delightful poems? And Raoul…ahh Raoul, don't even let me start on what you did in your page hood, I'm surprised that the Own doesn't know, I'd be delighted to tell them in great detail!"

They all glared at her.

"I will see you all later, and tell Numair I will exact swift and clean revenge."

* * *

Alanna went out onto the practice courts, deep in thought. She'd have to think of something original to get the boys…er men. She smirked, who would've thought that they would be so immature. It was a stone room with benches scattered on the outside. There was a wall made of stone on the inside and wood lined the inside. Inside the ring was soft sand and cloth mats (for wrestling). Alanna saw that there were racks of equipment inside the ring, holding several things that she recognized, some she hadn't seen in years, and some that were completely foreign to her.

The King of Galla was stretching on the field.

"Ah, so the Lioness joins us?" She smirked.

Buri was in the corn stretching too, she grinned, "We've been waiting."

Alanna rolled her eyes, "I have a nasty encounter with a bucket of water…"

Mimrath laughed, green eyes dancing, "You Tortallans will never cease to amaze me. I used to play pranks when I was your age too…" She smiled.

Alanna wrapped her hands slowly, like Liam had taught her, "Really, I'd like to hear of some of them later."

Mimrath then gestured to some staffs, "Will you indulge me?" Alanna noticed that Buri had slipped out, but she pushed this thought to the back of her mind.

Alanna nodded and tested some of them. She deftly picked one up, and balanced it on her forefinger. She then twirled it and caught it.

"I haven't fought with staffs for a while…" She murmured.

"I have heard of your page years…" Mimrath smiled, and then bowed, gesturing for her to do the same. Alanna did.

Then Mimrath twirled her staff into an offensive position, Alanna waited for an attack, bracing herself. The oak staff quickly rapped down on her, Alanna's staff met it, and Mimrath bore down on her. Alanna pushed with her left hand to make Mimrath fall to the right.

The king was steady and tried to then go under and whack her stomach. Alanna met her again and this time twirled around, letting Mimrath fall ungracefully. Alanna then sidestepped and let the king fall over her hip.

The king still had her staff in her hand, and instead of being thrown she rolled over and kept her staff over her head to block Alanna's next attack.

Alanna kept her ground, her mind was screaming that she was too close, but if she gave up ground that would be a sign of weakness that her opponent could prey on.

Mimrath jumped to her feet and circled Alanna. She thrust her staff in the ground and jumped up, leaning on it, to kick Alanna.

Her foot caught Alanna's stomach and knocked her backwards, but Alanna still held her staff. The king then practically flew towards her, spinning the staff so fast the Alanna couldn't see it.

Alanna drew in a breath a thought. She noticed the king's knee was weak. If she could get around it, she could kick in the back of the knee and get the king down. From there she could use her staff to throw the king's weapon away and thus win…

The king was nearing her and Alanna was running out of time.

She instinctively went into guard position and was ready when the king bore down on her. She slid to the right and quickly moved behind the king, using the butt of her staff to hit the back of the Mimrath's knee.

Mimrath crumpled her hands still clutching the weapon. Alanna spun to put her foot on the king's staff. She put her own staff over the king's throat and put slight pressure.

"I yield…" The king's voice was raspy and breathy.

Alanna wiped sweat off her forehead and onto her shirt. She too was panting, but not as hard as the king.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of aggression..." Alanna said, "I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

"Aggression is a good thing sometimes Alanna. If you hadn't of been so…quick, I may have taken this match. You saw about my knee, which was good. It shows you're cerebral too."

Alanna vaguely heard clapping from the side of the rink. She turned to see her friends, a couple of the Gallan nobles and to her surprise her old training master.

Duke Gareth walked into the ring and smiled at her.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty Alanna…"

Alanna shook her head empatically, "No your grace, I've been practicing."

When he was close enough he gently took the staff from her. He tossed it from one hand to the other, as if weighing it. He then spun it in a drill that Alanna recognized from her page years.

"Very nice…" He murmured.

The king had slipped out by now, and more people came into the ring.

"Wow Alanna, I'm never going to challenge you to a battle…" Gary gave a low whistle.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

Alanna shook her head as her friends led her out.

Gary dropped his voice, "The king used to be part of the guard, her weapon of choice was the staff…"

"So?" Alanna was still confused.

"Alanna, she didn't pause or flinch when she was fighting you. She wasn't just testing you she was giving you all she had…"

Alanna was more confused, "I wanted her to give me everything though…"

Gary sighed, as if it was painfully obvious, "Alanna she killed people with the staff, she's good…really good."

"And I beat her?" Alanna was soft.

"And you beat her…" Jon ruffled her hair lovingly and Alanna glared at him.

"You'd better wash up, now that your aggression is out of your system you should relax for a bit!" Raoul called.

Alanna resisted the urge to retort something and continued to walk.

"See you at dinner!" Jon called as they walked in the opposite direction.

Alanna thought to herself. Why did the king challenge her, was it to test her…if she hadn't taken the first move, would the King of Galla killed her?

* * *

"Myles, what do you know about Mimrath?"

Myles stroked his beard, and spoke slowly.

"The Royal family has a great lineage Alanna, but the Royal Couple are very different from the Tortallans. They are known to be…unfaithful, no one knows who the crown princes' father is. Apparently there were two children who the King had years ago, but they were taken by their father. They would two more crown princes, which is a pity really…"

"Why?" Alanna wanted to get Myles' opinion on this, even though she already knew all of the facts.

"Well the Crown Princess is often wandering about court, they say she's very unstable and has had tendencies to be…well depressed. She's also tried to deny any relation to the crown, her sister Liya is perfectly content as head mage. So the Mimrath has a problem on her hands. A lot of nobles are hoping that the two children come back to Galla and reclaim the throne."

"What's to say they're still alive?"

"I don't know, however I think that Mimrath would recognize her own children…Yes?"

Alanna sighed, "I don't envy any of them, it's almost as complicated as my life."

Myles laughed, "You're under the hand of the goddess, I don't think it even compares!"

"Thanks Myles…" Alanna rolled her eyes, this was then interrupted by a tug on her breeches, Ali was yawning.

Alanna said her goodbyes and took her child back to her room.

"It's past your bedtime…" She leaned down so she could hold Ali's hand as they walked.

Alanna was alone in her room, and she crossed her legs and breathed in. Ali was asleep and she had no meditated for days.

She let herself surrender to the impulses and fall into a dreamlike state.

* * *

_Blobs of colours appeared before her. She could almost feel the magic rising off her in the room and it made her feel like sneezing. She focused on a light in front of her, and let the vision slowly morph in front of her._

_Her father, the lord of Trebond…he was reading something, Alanna squinted to see who it was…she could almost make out the words._

_M(blur)ther:_

_I'm sorry that I had to (Blur), Alanna and Thom are well. Yes, I did name them this, and I think they are happy in Trebond. Coram and Maude are well, (blur). My wife passed recently, they say it was from (blur) heart…_

_I will write soon, but I fear I will never again visit…(blur)_

_-Alan_

_Alanna then saw him scribble something on the cover and then he put the letter in a box, a mahogany box with gold latches. She had seen it in her father's room, but she had never once found what was in it._

_She then saw that it was no longer her father, but Thom who was in the room. He was looking for something and came upon the box. He opened it to find several letters. He read them all, slowly. Alanna could not see what was on them. Thom then collected the letters and put them back in the box. He then took a piece of parchment from his father's, their father's desk, and wrote a letter. Alanna could read this._

Alanna:

In case you didn't know I am dying, I can feel it. Our smiling friend must know this too because he is growing stronger. In this box lies something that I did not know, I hope that you will find it one day. I have enchanted it so that His Grace cannot open it.

I love you Alanna, I always will. I have said this once and I will say this again, I will approve anyone you marry, whether it be the Rogue (although he was always slightly uncouth for my tastes, and his nose is slightly…well odd. He is kind and I love the way that he loves you), or the Prince, (you would have the prettiest children, pity that I'll never see them), or Ironarm (however I've seen that when I pass he will, I hope this isn't true, he'd also make very pretty children).

I have something I found months ago when I inherited Trebond, I noticed something. Our mother has no tombstone, I confronted Coram about it, who said eventually that our mother is still alive and well somewhere. I hope one day that you can find her and tell her only good things about me, you know that there are many.

Please forgive me for everything that I have done, I am proud of you, that you did everything I wished I could.

I will watch you from heaven (I hope heaven…), and love you forever,

-Thom (the Great)

_He then put the letter in the box, and covered it with his magic, a faint purple. Then he kissed the box slightly and left_

Alanna jolted out of meditation. She sobbed, for Liam, for Thom and for Faithful.

"I though I was over this…" she thought bitterly.

She felt someone sit near her. She recognized the scent and stiffened slightly…clean laundry…

"Sh…Lioness, it's okay.

"I miss them…" She said softly into his chest.

"I know, I miss them too…" His voice faltered and cracked. She could feel his own tears come down and mix with hers.

"It'll be better by morning…" The promise lingered in the air for a moment, but they both knew that it was a lie. It was never better in the morning.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
